


Past Midnight

by ScholarQuirrel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Oviposition, Sleepy Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholarQuirrel/pseuds/ScholarQuirrel
Summary: Quirrel gets no sleep.





	Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good with making titles for these fics. Sorry for the shortness.

Truly, he hadn’t been expecting this outcome when he finally started sharing a living space with Ghost.

Quirrel woke easily when he felt the familiar squeezing sensation around his midsection. Glancing back at his lover, he found them still asleep although stirring restlessly as they pulled him closer. It was only when he tried to move away that he noticed just how warm it was, and when he tried to move away to avoid being caught in Ghost’s arms again, he became aware of something heavy and slick against his leg.

Ghost usually took off their cloak when they slept with him, so while Quirrel was no stranger to how they looked unclothed, he would admit that he’d never seen  _ that _ particular appendage before. It was a glossy black which caught his eye, and although the underside was smooth, he could spy a row of soft forward-facing spines trailing down along the top. The shaft was tapered, and from what he could see in the low light, already quite wet. It wasn’t until his hand was already wrapped around it that he became aware of Ghost’s erratic breathing as they woke with a jolt.

Quirrel instinctively tried to pull away as soon as their focus centered on him, though he settled quickly when Ghost reached out to hold him steady. When the calm returned, he could once again hear them, voice soft as ever against his shoulder while they whispered words of desire to him.

“Beloved? Let me in–” The heat that was now spreading throughout his body upon discovering Ghost’s arousal only increased when they shook the last vestiges of drowsiness from their thoughts and moved to cover him with their much broader frame. If he glanced down, he could see them, dripping and eager between his legs as the tip curled against his thigh. Putting any uncertainty out of his mind, he delighted as Ghost pressed their faces together in a loving caress before they repeated themselves a little more coherently. “Please, if you would.”

Quirrel took a moment to sort himself out, and reached up so he could stroke their face in a gentle manner that had them leaning further into his touch.

“You want me?” The question was accompanied by a somewhat vague gesture that made Ghost eagerly push themselves against him. It was then that Quirrel realized that he desired it just as much as they did. Leaning back against the covers and cushions adorning the bed, he let them settle a hand against his midsection as he reclined. “I’d be honored, my dear.”

He was used to feeling small beside Ghost. They towered over him easily, yet finding himself at his lover’s mercy, he couldn’t deny the warmth that pooled in him the moment he could sense the shift in Ghost’s attitude towards him.

The hand pressed against him slid lower in an almost teasing fashion, and his breath hitched when he felt one of their fingers circle his entrance before slipping in easily. Quirrel’s responding gasp was swallowed up when they kissed him, his body already welcoming them in almost effortlessly. Breathless and wanton, he arched against them while they laughed softly at his sudden eagerness.

As soon as they deemed him ready, they had no qualms about holding Quirrel down as they slid into him.

Ghost’s touch had him sighing with pleasure, attentive as they were to his movements and subtle signs. The instant they found a way to coax a moan out of him, they repeated the motion again until he was rocking against them with just as much excitement.

“Perfect...  _ mine,” _ they purred into his mouth as he openly begged them for more, his own body singing their praises as they ground into a spot within his core that stole his breath away.

When Quirrel’s voice gave way to keening cries, he felt Ghost lean back and put more force into their thrusts, their own words breaking apart into low growls as they worked into him with desperation.

He came unexpectedly, the coil inside him coming loose at the same moment he was filled up with slick black fluid to the point where he could barely breathe. Ghost rumbled with satisfaction, holding him still and close before their withdrawal was punctuated by a sensation that had Quirrel wincing slightly, the intensity leaving his limbs drained of energy.

A brief respite just long enough for him to catch his breath had Ghost drawing close again.

“Quirrel... I want to...  _ I want–” _ They rubbed their cheek against his chest as their sheath curled into his slit, just until its entire length was pressing against his insides. When they ceased to move, confusion obscured his thoughts, then he felt something soft and round, yet firm against his opening. He blinked in surprise before he instinctually spread himself more for them, and Ghost sighed warmly at the sensation.

“Be gentle, dearest,” he said tenderly, feeling them nod against him, he gasped as the first egg found it’s place inside him before a second followed it, the orbs settling easily as Ghost caressed him with utmost care.

After they pulled out for the last time, Quirrel found himself shaking slightly before his lover’s hands pulled him in against their abdomen, quiet murmurs of thanks echoing in the dark room. Folding himself in Ghost’s arms, he let out a single sigh of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
